The Hunger Underneath
by RoNask
Summary: Ao buscar resposta para o caso Dragão Vermelho, Will Graham se depara com respostas para perguntas que ele não sabia que existiam.


A primeira vez que Will Graham entendeu aquela sala de espera foi quando viu a garotinha sentada em uma das cadeiras, ela tinha um livro no colo, balançava as pernas curtas no ar, parecia entretida com a leitura, ainda que ele duvidasse da capacidade dela de entender alguma coisa. Ele se perguntou o que ela fazia ali, se seria alguma amiguinha de Morgan Verger, mas porque só ela estava ali e por que não estava com o filho de Alana e Margot?

Como se sentisse observada a criança levantou o olhar e o encarou diretamente, ele se deparou com grandes olhos azuis, sua pele era clara, os cabelos dourados caindo em cachos grandes aos ombros. Ela não sorriu para ele, porém seu olhar parecia querer desvendar sua alma… Ou devorá-la.

Observando a estranha familiaridade da menina, Graham viu as peças lentamente caindo no lugar em sua mente, enigmas se tornando claros, quando uma mulher entrou no recinto, seguindo na direção da criança, uma era a cópia da outra. Will engoliu, de repente, o sumiço de nove meses de Bedelia Du Maurier fez todo o sentido do mundo. Ele sentiu o estômago revirar.

\- Por que não estou surpresa?

A voz de Bedelia o tirou de seu torpor, das imagens mentais que o invadiram, ela o estudava com atenção, estava alerta, ele viu uma ponta de fúria no olhar dela, a dama percebera o olhar dele sobre a criança e Du Maurier podia ser muita coisa, mas ela claramente seria uma perfeita mãe para sua prole.

\- É bom vê-la também, Dra. Du Maurier. - disse ele. - E é bom saber das novidades. - o olhar dele foi para a menina.

A psiquiatra sorriu levemente, ele reconheceu no olhar dela um trunfo, uma vitória silenciosa.

\- Da próxima vez eu mando um convite. - ela comentou debochada.

\- Eu passo, obrigado. - ele rebateu ignorando o veneno, desviando o olhar. - Ela é toda você.

\- Em alguns aspectos. - disse Du Maurier.

\- Por que está aqui? - ele perguntou, olhando nos olhos dela rapidamente.

\- Dever. - ela respondeu, Graham pareceu confuso.

\- Ela não devia vir aqui. - falou William.

\- Eu não teria tanta certeza. - lançou a mulher e observou a realidade o atingindo pela segunda vez naquela manhã. - Victoria tem todo o direito de estar aqui.

\- Isso não pode ser…

\- Não pode?

Graham encarou a menina, percebendo que ela tinha giz de cera em uma das mãos, parecia desenhar na última folha em branco do livro que carregava. Will ousou dar passos na direção dela, intrigado com o desenho que vira apenas o relance, quando se aproximou ele o viu por completo.

O cervo negro de olhos vermelhos.

O homem ergueu o olhar para a menina, essa o encarou e sorriu, mas não havia doçura no sorriso dela, seu olhar tinha uma estranha curiosidade.

\- _Bonjour, monsieur_. - falou a menina em um francês afiado como uma faca.

\- Ah… _Bonjour_. - respondeu Graham perturbado pela identidade da pequena criatura diante dele.

\- Dra. Du Maurier. - uma voz chamou, fazendo o trio virar, Alana Bloom apareceu. - Podem entrar.

Bedelia se voltou para a filha, essa desceu da cadeira e pegou a mão da mãe, deixando-se guiar por um caminho bem conhecido ao que tudo indicava.

Alana as deixou passar para depois fitar Will.

\- Venha comigo. - disse Bloom, ele assentiu e a seguiu.

\- Você sabia? - perguntou Graham quando entraram na sala onde as câmaras de segurança ficavam sendo assistidas. Alana sentou em uma das cadeiras ali presentes, então começou a revirar algumas coisas.

\- Tinha que saber. - disse Bloom.

\- E não disse nada. - ele acusou.

\- Não é sua filha. - argumentou a mulher - E você não queria saber de nada sobre Lecter, assumia-se que a filha dele também não era de seu interesse.

\- Alana, você se escutou falando?

Bloom levantou e o encarou.

\- O que vai fazer? Prender a menina? Ela não tem culpa dos pais! - discutiu a mulher.

\- Lá vamos nós. - ele falou agitado, passando as mãos no rosto, incomodado.

\- Definitivamente não tem sido o seu dia de sorte, nem seus tempos. - falou a morena. - Foi por pouco.

\- Como assim?

\- A Dra. Du Maurier quase abortou. Quase.

\- O que parou ela?

\- Consciência que você não está tendo. Victoria Du Maurier Lecter não escolheu os pais.

\- Ela carrega o nome dele também?

\- Um filho seu não carregaria o seu nome? A maior parte do tempo ela é apresentada como uma Du Maurier.

\- Quando descobriu?

\- Assim que Du Maurier veio contar a Lecter, ela já estava com meses, quase aparecendo. - contou Bloom. - A menina é um gênio, consegue falar em dois idiomas sem problemas e Lecter a está educando em lituano e italiano, ela já fala inglês e francês muito bem, falta pouco para o Italiano.

\- Ela tem quantos anos?

\- Três com a mente de quatro ou cinco.

\- O poder da genética dos assassinos.

\- Vai poder dizer que avisou no dia em que ela for pega por matar alguém, até lá não tem nada contra ela além de sobrenomes.

Will Graham ignorou o comentário, observando a visão da câmera que vigiava a sela de Lecter, a garotinha estava perto da barreira transparente, lia alguma coisa em um idioma que Graham não conseguia entender, provavelmente lituano, a língua materna de Lecter, quem conversava com ela no mesmo idioma, os dois sob o olhar de Bedelia, com quem Hannibal trocava olhares algumas vezes.

\- Bedelia perdeu um. - disse Alana, ganhando a atenção de Graham. - A gravidez de Bedelia era de risco, ainda mais depois que acharam ela dopada em Florença, era para ser gêmeos, um deles morreu durante a gestação.

Graham lutou contra um amargo sentimento de alívio, consciente do quão errado era sentir aquilo. Voltou a olhar para a tela e, por um segundo, o que viu lhe fez considerar se Alana não estava certa.

Victoria segurou o livro com apenas uma mão e com a outra tocou o vidro com a palma aberta, uma busca por conexão. Hannibal colocou a mão aberta contra a dela.

\- É quase comovente. - disse Bloom, afastando-se, certa de que o tempo tinha acabado, Graham viu o exato momento em que Hannibal e Victoria viraram, olhando diretamente para a câmera, diretamente para ele, como se marcassem sua alma, prontos para o ataque. Uma última refeição antes da separação.


End file.
